VOX Box: The Family Strikes Back
Characters * Bluebird * Luke Fox * Robin * Heretic * Oracle Location * Clocktower, Gotham City, NJ * January 18th 2017, 0219 EST VOX Archive * Oracle: Turn left! * Luke Fox: Got it. footsteps, heavy breathing I'm pretty sure I saw Mutant get clipped by that bus back there, but I can't see Heretic. * Oracle: I doubt you lost him. I can't get accurate Sat-Feed due to the population density in the area. Oh, third door on your right... Yeah, there. Go in. Flight of stairs on your left. Your other left... There you go. Go down to the second sub-basement and then get into the elevator. * Luke Fox: footsteps, footsteps echoing, heavy breathing What the hell is this place? The Old Gotham Clocktower apartments? There a safehouse nearby or something? * Oracle: Yeah... The safest in Gotham... Mu place. racks * Luke Fox: Your place? footsteps, footsteps echoing, heavy breathing You mean, I get to finally meet the mysterious Oracle? footsteps, footsteps echoing, heavy breathing * Oracle: Oh... we've met... * Luke Fox: We have? * Oracle: Okay... Close the doors and I'll bring you up to my floor. * Luke Fox: door closing, metal rending No expletive way! * Heretic: Hello, Luck... whack, metallic ding, thud, gasp, choking breath Barbara, I know you're listening. You found how I entered last time and have taken safeguards. Activate the elevator and I won't break his neck. You have ten seconds to consider my offer... Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... * Oracle: Sorry, Heretic... No deal. Let him have it, guys! * Bluebird: With pleasure! whirring, thoop, pained grunt, magnetic whirring, thoop, pained groan, thoop, thoop, thoop, thud Now, while he's down, Boy Wonder! * Robin: Don't call me Boy Wonder! firing, grapnel latching, pained hiss, grapnel whirring, collapsible staff retracting, whack Elevator is clear, Oracle. Bring Luke up. * Oracle: 'Copy that, Damian. Eleator going up... Now you guys get out of there! * '''Bluebird: ' rising Sorry Oracle... I have a score to settle with this punk. You in, Boy Wonder? * '''Robin: Oh... I'm in... and stop calling me Boy Wonder. It's Robin! * Oracle: Look, we all have a score to settle with him, but this isn't the time. Let's regroup! * Robin: No can do, Gordon... bo staff whirling Get up, Heretic. Let's see what you got. But I should warn you... I was trained by the League of Assassins and I am the child of two of the world's best fighters. * Heretic: chuckle Oh, Damian... We have so much in common... You don't even know, do you? Very well... Let's do this... * Robin: Where did you learn this stance?! You... You have no right! * Bluebird: What? What so special about that stance? * Heretic: chuckle His mother taught it to him... Didn't she? * Oracle: Harper, listen to me! Get Damian and you out of there now! If he's an assassin- * Bluebird: Look, I don't care what kung fu he does or doesn't know. I know my gun fu is stronger than his- whirring, thoop, sword unsheathed, ricochet Did he just deflect my- whack, scream, whack, staff whirring, metallic clank, whack, whack, armor deflecting blade, metallic clank, magnetic whirring, thoop, ricochet, whack, whack, metallic ding, thud, rapid footsteps, whack, whack, whoosh, thud, thud, pained grunt, pained hiss, whack, heavy breathing, blade sliding on concrete, grappling, whack, grunt, grunt, whack, rapid footsteps, metal on concrete, whoosh, whoosh, whack, whack, pained, grunt, whoosh, armor rending, flesh cutting, scream, blood dripping on concrete No! thud * Oracle: What the hell is happening?! * Bluebird: He- He stabbed Damian! cracking The son of a expletive stabbed- choking breath Ehhh-ke~ * Heretic: Barbara... I take no pleasure in this... Tell Bruce I want what's in Level 7... or these two won't be the last! thud, footsteps, blood trickling, shallow breathing: 2 instances Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Meeting of the Masks. * Heretic almost killed Blue Bird back in VOX Box: Birds of a Feather. * Heretic previously broke into the Clocktower and learned about Server Seven in Oracle Files: Heretic. * Babs has the shotgun. A gift from her dad when she moved out of the house... Never imagined she'd have to use it, but after her last run in with Heretic, she's not taking chances. * Story continues in VOX Box: A Tale of Two Robins. Links and References * VOX Box: The Family Strikes Back Category:VOX Box Category:Harper Row/Appearances Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Clocktower/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline